


Wedding Flowers

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Language of Flowers, Sparkle verse, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for Femslash February, prompt 24. wedding day fromthis list.





	Wedding Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February, prompt 24. wedding day from [this list.](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/lingeringmirth/170220761062)

On their wedding day, there are blue and white violets in Luna’s hair and a flower crown of white carnations and fern in Ginny’s hair.

It’s summer, the sky a robin’s blue and everything’s perfect.

Luna’s eyes sparkle as she holds onto Ginny’s outstretched hands and recites her vows, she smiles as Ginny recites hers and then they jump the broom to everybody cheering.

They spin together, close and ecstatic, hair flying in the air, hands clasped, rings shining.

Ginny presses her forehead to Luna’s, looks into her pale silvery eyes, says “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Luna affirms.


End file.
